Franklin County, Iowa
Franklin County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 10,680. The county seat is Hampton. The county was formed on January 15, 1851 and named after Benjamin Franklin. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.09%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 35 * U.S. Highway 65 * Iowa Highway 3 * Iowa Highway 57 Adjacent counties *Cerro Gordo County (north) *Butler County (east) *Hardin County (south) *Wright County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 10,680 in the county, with a population density of . There were 4,894 housing units, of which 4,332 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 10,704 people, 4,356 households, and 2,983 families residing in the county. The population density was 18 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 4,763 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.92% White, 0.08% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 4.05% from other races, and 0.53% from two or more races. 6.00% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,356 households out of which 29.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.90% were married couples living together, 6.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.50% were non-families. 27.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 24.20% under the age of 18, 7.30% from 18 to 24, 24.00% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 20.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 96.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,042, and the median income for a family was $45,184. Males had a median income of $29,694 versus $21,115 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,767. About 5.70% of families and 8.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.70% of those under age 18 and 7.10% of those age 65 or over. Franklin County Fair Franklin County is home to the Franklin County Fair. Held annually for five days in mid-July, the Franklin County Fair is held on the fairgrounds located on the west side of Hampton. Traditionally, grandstand entertainment begins on Wednesday with the Barnes PRCA Rodeo. Thursday, Friday, and Saturday are usually concerts featuring nationally known entertainment. In 2007 such names as Terri Clark, Marshall Tucker Band, and Trent Tomlinson & Danielle Peck brought fans to the grandstand. On Sunday the Figure 8 Races generally fill the grandstand. The fair also includes free entertainment and a carnival midway. The fairgrounds features the Franklin County Historical Museum, Pleasant Hill (turn of the century village with stores, crafters, old west shows, music and entertainment), and Grandpa's Farm (all phases of farming demonstrated with vintage implements powered by draft horses, steam engines and antique tractors). Education There are four high schools in Franklin County. The Hampton-Dumont Community School District is a P/K-12 school system located in Hampton and serving the communities of Hampton, Dumont, Aredale, and Hansell. Hampton-Dumont has a K-12 enrollment of 1,194. The West Fork Community Schools are made up of a whole grade sharing agreement between SCMT and Rockwell-Swaledale. West Fork serves the communities of Sheffield, Chapin, Meservey, Thornton, Rockwell, and Swaledale and has a combined enrollment of 764 between the two districts. The AGWSR Community School District serves the communities of Ackley, Geneva, Wellsburg, and Steamboat Rock and has a K-12 enrollment of 654 students. The CAL Community School District, located just south of Latimer, serves the communities of Coulter, Alexander, and Latimer and has a K-12 enrollment of 274 students. Communities Cities *Ackley *Alexander *Coulter *Dows *Geneva *Hampton *Hansell *Latimer *Popejoy *Sheffield Unincorporated communities *Bradford *Chapin Townships Franklin County is divided into sixteen townships: * Geneva * Grant * Hamilton * Ingham * Lee * Marion * Morgan * Mott * Oakland * Osceola * Reeve * Richland * Ross * Scott * West Fork * Wisner Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Franklin County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Franklin County, Iowa *The Franklin County Courthouse in Hampton was built in 1891 and was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1976. Notes External links *Official Franklin County Government website *Franklin County Economic Development website *Franklin County Convention & Visitor's Bureau Website *Franklin County Fair Category:Franklin County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1851